


Occhi chiari nella notte scura

by mikimac



Series: Red [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Human John, Kid John, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Jim, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John e Harriet Watson perdono entrambi i genitori in un tragico incidente stradale.<br/>La vita non è facile per due ragazzini orfani, ma trovano un misterioso protettore in un uomo che non sanno chi sia e che ha magnetici occhi azzurri così chiari da sembrare di ghiaccio.<br/>[Vampire] - [Vamplock]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una sera di maggio

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Ho visto lo speciale di Natale (che mi è piaciuto tanto!) e siete fortunati, perché avevo già pianificato questa serie e non vi tedierò con un seguito di “The Abominable Bride” (ovvero la mia quarta versione della quarta stagione!  
> La storia che vi racconterò mi è venuta in mente come una unica trama, ma ci sono dei salti temporali e ho pensato che fosse meglio dividerla in cinque parti.  
> Qui siamo in un Universo Alternativo, quindi i personaggi potrebbero risultare un po’ OOC.  
> Spero solo che non lo siano troppo.  
> Ad eccezione di oggi (faccio la Befana) i capitoli seguenti saranno pubblicati ogni martedì e giovedì.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono stati creati da Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ed utilizzati da Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss per la serie televisiva “Sherlock” trasmessa da BBC.  
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro.  
> Se dovesse ricordare altri racconti, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura!

 

 

Era una tiepida sera di maggio del 1980.

La luna splendeva alta in cielo, contornata da qualche stella brillante.

L’auto con a bordo la famiglia Watson, stava percorrendo una strada secondaria e non molto frequentata, che portava ai sobborghi di Londra, dove viveva in una villetta, con portico e giardino.

Ai lati della strada c’era un bosco.

I Watson erano una tipica famiglia della media borghesia inglese.

Alan e Julia Watson erano entrambi medici.

Ambedue erano figli unici ed avevano già subito la perdita dei genitori.

Si erano conosciuti all’università ed innamorati a prima vista, senza mai lasciarsi, forza e sostegno l’una dell’altro.

Il loro matrimonio era stato allietato dalla nascita di due figli: Harriett, che ora aveva sedici anni e che tutti chiamavano Harry, e John, che ne aveva dieci.

I Watson, quindi, erano una famiglia piccola, ma molto unita.

Stavano rientrando a casa, dopo essere andati al cinema ed a mangiare fish and chips.

I ragazzi ridevano e scherzavano, ancora eccitati dal film che avevano visto.

 

 

L’uomo alto e magro, con il lungo cappotto, si fermò in mezzo al bosco.

Malgrado stesse correndo ad una velocità inumana, non ansimava, non boccheggiava.

Il suo respiro era calmo e regolare.

Sembrava che fosse fermo in quella posizione da ore, non da pochi secondi.

I sensi tesi, per percepire la presenza del suo avversario.

Lo stava raggiungendo.

Era riuscito a ferirlo.

Ne poteva sentire l’odore del sangue.

Il battito accelerato del cuore.

Finalmente lo avrebbe intrappolato e lo avrebbe ucciso, mettendo fine alla lunga scia di sangue innocente che si stava lasciando alle spalle.

 

 

“Luke … vieni con me nel lato oscuro della forza. – stava dicendo Harry, con voce cavernosa – Luke … io sono tuo padre.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” urlò John, con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, facendo finta di precipitare.

“Ragazzi smettetela! – li rimproverò la madre, con il sorriso sulle labbra – Vostro padre sta guidando. Così lo distraete.”

“Ma mamma! – protestò Harry – Non è colpa nostra! Tu lo sapevi che Dart Vader fosse il padre di Luke?”

“Papà anche tu sei nel lato oscuro della forza e ti metterai la maschera come Dart Vader?” chiese John.

Alan sbirciò nello specchietto retrovisore, alla ricerca degli occhi azzurro profondo del figlio minore:

“Assolutamente sì! – rispose, in tono serio e profondo – E se non la smettete vi intrappolerò nella grafite per sempre!”

“NOOOOOOOO! – strillarono i ragazzi all’unisono – LA GRAFITE NOOOOOOOOO!”

“Alan, non ti ci mettere anche tu! – sbottò Julia, non riuscendo, però, a trattenersi dal ridere – Se non si calmano un po’, stasera non si addormenteranno mai.”

“Oh, mamma. – riprese Harry, con occhi sognanti – E la scena in cui Leia dice ad Han di amarlo … non è stata romantica ed emozionante?”

“BLEAH! – urlò John, accompagnando il verso con una smorfia di disgusto – Quella scena è stata noiosissima. Può piacere solo ad una femminuccia come te! È stato più bello il duello fra Dart Vader e Luke, vero papà?”

 

 

L’uomo con il lungo cappotto riprese a correre, in direzione del sangue e del battito che percepiva.

Arrivò al ciglio della strada e lo vide.

Più bassa e magra di lui, la figura del suo avversario si stagliava scura, contro la luce della luna.

Sembrava in attesa.

L’uomo con il lungo cappotto si avvicinò lentamente, cercando di non farsi sentire, ma sapeva che non era possibile.

Sapeva che il suo avversario aveva avvertito la sua presenza.

Sapeva che lo stava aspettando.

 

 

“Tutto il film è stato bello, John. – rispose il padre, in tono dolce – L’amore non è un sentimento solo da femminucce. Anche gli uomini amano. Anche gli uomini piangono. Non c’è nulla di male in questo. Anzi. Nulla è più importante dell’amore, perché è quello che ti fa battere il cuore e ti spinge a vivere e lottare per le persone che ami.”

John si appoggiò allo schienale della macchina, le braccia incrociate sul petto ed il viso imbronciato:

“Uffa! – borbottò, in tono lamentoso – L’amore è noioso! Due che si baciano sulla bocca … bleah! Che schifo! Io non lo farò MAI! Meglio le battaglie!”

“Tu vuoi bene alla mamma? – chiese il padre, in tono serio, guardando il figlio negli occhi, attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore – Vuoi bene a Harry?”

“Sì, ma non è la stessa cosa! – ribatté John, caparbio – La mamma è la mamma e Harry è Harry! È naturale che io voglia bene a loro!”

Alan e Julia sorrisero, divertiti dall’obiezione del figlio minore:

“Un giorno incontrerai qualcuno per cui sarai disposto a morire, John. – gli disse il padre – Qualcuno per cui sarai disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa, pur di vedere un sorriso sulle sue labbra e gli occhi brillare di gioia.”

“Umph … – ribatté John – Non credo proprio.”

“Aspetta di diventare grande, tesoro. – insisté la madre, con dolcezza – Quando incontrerai la persona con cui vorrai dividere il resto della tua vita, la riconoscerai subito. Il tuo cuore ti avviserà.”

 

 

La figura piccola e scura si voltò verso l’uomo con il cappotto lungo.

I visi erano oscurati dalle ombre della notte, ma non avevano bisogno di vedersi.

Entrambi si conoscevano da così tanto tempo, che non era necessario che si vedessero per sapere quali espressioni fossero presenti sui volti di entrambi.

“Sapevo che avrebbe mandato te. – sibilò la figura piccola e scura – Sapevo che non mi avrebbe mai affrontato direttamente. È sempre stato un vigliacco.”

“Ti sbagli. – ribatté l’uomo con il cappotto lungo – Lui ha altro da fare che dare la caccia ad un verme come te. Per questo basto io.”

La risata dell’uomo piccolo fu agghiacciante:

“Dimmi, Sherlock, pensi di avere vinto? – chiese, in tono canzonatorio – Pensi che io mi lasci uccidere, senza portare a termine la mia vendetta?”

“Sei ferito. – rispose Sherlock, in tono pratico – Non hai vie di scampo, James. Smetti di lottare e lascia che metta fine alla tua miserabile vita senza farti soffrire. Hai già fatto abbastanza danni.”

“Tu credi, Sherlock? – ribatté James, in tono enigmatico – Sei sicuro di avermi sconfitto?”

Solo a quel punto Sherlock sentì l’auto che stava sopraggiungendo.

Prima che potesse reagire in qualche modo, James si portò in mezzo alla strada e venne colpito dalla luce dei fari.

 

 

“Mamma, l’amore è quella cosa smielata a cui solo voi femmine date tanta importanza. – continuò John, con l’infinita saggezza di un bambino di dieci anni nella voce – Per noi veri uomini, non è così importante!”

Alan ridacchiò:

“Aspetta che passi qualche anno e vedrai che cam … NOOOOO!”

I fari dell’auto dei Watson inquadrarono improvvisamente una figura piccola, che si trovava in mezzo alla strada.

Alan sterzò, per evitare di investirla, ma perse il controllo dell’auto.

I bambini, spaventati, ammutolirono, sballottati da una parte all’altra sul sedile posteriore dell’auto.

Julia urlava disperata, vedendo l’immenso albero avvicinarsi sempre più rapidamente.

Alan cercò disperatamente di controllare l’auto, sterzando e frenando, ma non ci fu nulla da fare.

Lo schianto dell’auto contro l’immenso albero fu tremendo.

Seguì un silenzio quasi irreale, poi il suono prolungato e perforante del clacson, che urlava disperato.

 

 

Il cuore di Sherlock si fermò di battere per qualche secondo, travolto dall’orrore per ciò che era accaduto.

James spostò la propria attenzione dall’auto all’uomo con il cappotto lungo:

“Dimmi, Sherlock, cosa farai ora? – chiese, con voce glaciale – I due stupidi umani adulti sono morti. Senti che i loro cuori non battono più? Senti come il sangue non pulsi più nelle loro vene? I piccoli, invece … ascolta come i loro cuori battano lenti. E ti arriva l’odore della benzina? Basta una scintilla per farla esplodere … una scintilla come questa …”

Quasi magicamente, una fiamma illuminò il ghigno freddo e feroce presente sulle labbra di James.

“No, James … – ringhiò Sherlock, in tono profondo e minaccioso – … sono solo bambini. Hai già ucciso i loro genitori. Smettila di spargere sangue innocente!”

“Sangue innocente! – ribatté James, in tono divertito – Sono solo cibo, Sherlock. Ti piace il sangue cotto?”

James lanciò il fiammifero sulla benzina, che si accese immediatamente.

Il fuoco corse velocemente verso l’auto.

“Dimmi, Sherlock, cosa farai adesso? – ripeté James, in tono incuriosito, inclinando la testa – Mi ucciderai, lasciando morire quei poveri innocenti bambini o salverai quelle piccole creature, permettendomi di scappare? La scelta è tua, Sherlock. Decidi in fretta. Non hai molto tempo.”

Alle sensibili orecchie di Sherlock arrivò il debole lamento di uno dei bambini.

“Che tu sia maledetto, James. – sibilò Sherlock – Ti farò pagare anche questo!”

Si precipitò all’auto, evitando le fiamme, mentre James, con una risata crudele, si allontanava lentamente dal luogo dell’incidente.

Sherlock non riuscì ad aprire subito la portiera, ma la furia era così tanta che la divelse.

Prese la ragazzina fra le braccia e la portò velocemente vicino ad un albero, a distanza di sicurezza dall’auto.

Harry non aveva ferite evidenti, ma doveva avere battuto la testa.

Sherlock tornò alla macchina e divelse anche l’altra portiera.

Le fiamme avevano quasi raggiunto il serbatoio.

Sherlock prese fra le braccia il bambino e corse verso la sorella.

L’auto esplose, con un boato che riempì il silenzio della notte, mentre le fiamme si levavano alte, oscurando la luce della luna e delle stelle.

 

 

Sherlock si voltò verso l’auto che bruciava.

Il bambino fra le sue braccia emise un flebile lamento ed aprì gli occhi.

Sherlock lo guardò.

Occhi di un azzurro profondo ed intenso si scontrarono con occhi di un azzurro chiarissimo, quasi gelido.

“Andrà tutto bene. – sussurrò Sherlock, con voce dolce – Dormi, piccolo. Andrà tutto bene.”

John chiuse gli occhi, rassicurato dal suono della voce calda.

Fu in quel momento che Sherlock si accorse del sangue.

Il bambino aveva una ferita profonda, da cui stava uscendo sangue in abbondanza.

Doveva lasciarlo.

Allontanarsi da lui il prima possibile.

Per dare la caccia a James, non si nutriva in modo adeguato da settimane.

Sentire l’odore del sangue fresco stava risvegliando la sua fame profonda.

Facendo appello a tutto il proprio autocontrollo, Sherlock adagiò delicatamente il bambino vicino alla sorella.

Prese la propria sciarpa e la legò strettamente alla ferita, per fermare la fuoriuscita di sangue.

Poi si alzò e corse via velocemente.

Si ricordava di avere notato una cabina telefonica, non lontano dal luogo dell’incidente.

I bambini dovevano essere subito soccorsi o sarebbero morti.

Non poteva permetterlo.

Se i ragazzi fossero morti, avrebbe voluto dire che aveva permesso a James di scappare per nulla.

 

 

La prima telefonata la fece al 999, comunicando, in forma anonima, il luogo dell’incidente.

Riattaccò subito e compose un altro numero.

Dall’altra parte rispose una voce affettata.

“Sono Sherlock. – disse senza preamboli – Mi è scappato.”

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.

“Come è stato possibile?” la voce al telefono arrivò come un sospiro irato.

“Ha provocato un incidente. – rispose Sherlock, in tono difensivo – Ha ucciso due umani adulti. Nell’auto c’erano anche due bambini. James ha dato fuoco alla benzina. Ho dovuto scegliere se salvare i bambini o uccidere James. Ho deciso che la vita dei bambini fosse più importante.”

“Ti rendi conto di cosa tu abbia fatto? – domandò la voce all’altro capo del telefono, stavolta decisamente arrabbiata – Hai salvato due bambini, bravo, ma facendo così, hai permesso a James di rimanere in libertà. Sai quanta altra gente morirà per la tua decisione sconsiderata?”

Vi fu un lungo minuto di silenzioso gelo, sulla linea telefonica, prima che Sherlock rispondesse:

“Mycroft, non mi sembri la persona più adatta a parlare di decisioni sconsiderate. – sibilò, senza nascondere la collera – Soprattutto quando si parla di James.”

Seguì un altro minuto di silenzio.

“Hai ragione, fratello caro. – sospirò Mycroft – Dove sei ora?”

Sherlock diede la propria posizione al fratello:

“Mandami un’auto, ma dì loro di aspettare. – lo informò, in tono neutro – Vado a controllare che i bambini siano stati recuperati e messi in salvo.”

Riattaccò, prima che il fratello potesse obbiettare.

In lontananza, si sentivano le sirene che stavano arrivando.

 

 

Sherlock tornò sui propri passi, rimanendo sempre al riparo del bosco.

Quando giunse sul luogo dell’incidente, lo trovò decisamente affollato.

I vigili del fuoco stavano spegnendo l’incendio provocato dall’esplosione dell’auto, mentre dei paramedici stavano prendendosi cura dei ragazzi.

Il fuoco, il fumo e l’acqua avevano cancellato le tracce di James Moriarty.

Sherlock li osservò, nascosto dal buio della notte e dal fitto degli alberi.

Aspettò che i ragazzi fossero caricati in ambulanza e portati via, a sirene spiegate.

Solo allora, decise di dirigersi al luogo d’incontro con l’auto che Mycroft gli aveva mandato.

Sherlock camminava lento e pensieroso.

Aveva perso Moriarty, ma aveva salvato le vite di due bambini.

Forse un giorno se ne sarebbe pentito, perché James avrebbe sicuramente ucciso ancora, prima che potesse rintracciarlo e fermarlo.

Ora, però, era convinto di avere fatto la scelta giusta, decidendo di salvare i ragazzi.

Sherlock si accorse di avere del sangue del bambino sulle mani e sui polsi.

Lo fissò per qualche istante.

Il sangue lo chiamava.

Risvegliava la sua fame.

Con la punta della lingua, Sherlock lo assaggiò.

Aveva un sapore dolce, forte e pieno di vita.

Era un gusto piacevole, che non aveva mai provato nella sua lunga vita.

Eppure, quando era ancora un giovane vampiro incosciente, gli era capitato di nutrirsi di bambini.

Il sapore gradevole ed unico del sangue del ragazzino che aveva salvato non dipendeva dalla giovane età.

Una parte di lui si pentì di non essersi nutrito adeguatamente, visto che quel sangue era così gustoso.

La sua parte più razionale inorridì a quel pensiero.

Se si fosse nutrito adeguatamente, avrebbe ucciso il bambino.

Se si fosse nutrito adeguatamente, non sarebbe stato diverso da James.

Sarebbe stato un vampiro crudele e senza anima.

Lui aveva un’anima.

Aveva dovuto imparare a controllare la propria parte animale, quella istintiva ed irrazionale, ma era un cammino che dovevano compiere tutti i vampiri.

E lui non aveva fatto eccezione.

La sua razionalità era riuscita a controllare la bestia.

Finì di pulirsi dal sangue del bambino, leccandoselo dalle mani, cercando di non perderne una sola goccia.

Sì, era decisamente un sangue speciale.

Aveva fatto bene a salvare il bambino.

Sherlock si dileguò nella notte.

Doveva riprendere la caccia a James.

Gli avrebbe fatto pagare anche la morte dei genitori dei ragazzi che aveva salvato.

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

 

Il primo capitolo è andato.

La prima parte sarà un’introduzione alla serie che proseguirà nella seconda parte, dove i personaggi raggiungeranno un certo equilibrio, per quanto riguarda i loro rapporti.

La parte più movimentata sarà la terza, che avrà notevoli ripercussioni sulla quarta e sulla quinta.

Vi ho incuriositi?

Spero di sì.

 

Se qualcuno volesse lasciare qualche riga (o pagina!) di commento, io sarò felicissima di leggerlo.

 

A domani per il secondo capitolo!

 

Ciao!


	2. Senza famiglia

 

 

John sentiva una voce giungere da molto lontano.

In sottofondo, c’erano altri strani rumori.

Un bip irregolare.

Un suono lamentoso.

Si sentiva sballottare, come se fosse su un’auto che corresse molto forte.

Eppure la mamma non avrebbe mai permesso al papà di superare i limiti di velocità.

Non certo con lui e Harry in macchina.

La voce che sentiva gli era estranea.

Non era la voce della mamma.

Né di papà.

Neppure quella di Harry.

La voce era sconosciuta, ma sapeva che non era neanche quella dell’uomo dagli occhi così chiari da sembrare di ghiaccio, che gli aveva detto di dormire.

Quella voce era stata delicata e calda, tenera e profonda.

L’uomo dagli occhi di ghiaccio doveva essere un tipo simpatico.

Quest’altra era affannata, preoccupata, secca ed ansiosa.

A John non piaceva.

Avrebbe voluto risentire l’altra voce.

Quella dell’uomo con gli occhi così chiari da sembrare acqua trasparente, dolci, ma tristi.

Perché erano così tristi?

Doveva chiederlo a mamma e papà, loro gli avrebbero saputo rispondere.

“Tieni duro, figliolo. – lo incoraggiò la voce agitata – Non mollare.”

John, però, si sentiva stanco ed aveva voglia di dormire.

Chiuse gli occhi.

 

 

L’auto portò Sherlock fino ad una villa grande e lussuosa, abbastanza isolata.

Le guardie erano disposte lungo il perimetro, in modo discreto.

Sarebbe stato difficile scorgerle per chiunque, ma non certo per lui.

Quando l’auto si fermò davanti all’ingresso, qualcuno lo stava aspettando sulla soglia.

L’uomo era alto quanto Sherlock, leggermente più grasso di lui, decisamente più vecchio.

I radi capelli erano pettinati ordinatamente indietro, mentre gli occhi azzurri seguivano ogni movimento del visitatore.

Sherlock scese dall’auto con un sorriso ironico disegnato sulle labbra:

“Non mi dire che eri preoccupato per me, Mycroft! – esordì in tono irridente – Sarebbe la prima volta che mi sorprenderesti, in tutta la mia vita. Ho sempre pensato che avresti preferito che io non fossi mai venuto al mondo.”

L’espressione serafica sul viso di Mycroft non mutò per nulla:

“So che sai badare a te stesso, fratello caro. – ribatté nello stesso tono del fratello – Però volevo sincerarmi che fossi veramente tu. Questo tuo preoccuparti per dei bambini è veramente inusuale.”

Sherlock era arrivato davanti al fratello maggiore e lo squadrò irritato:

“Se vogliamo dimostrare al mondo che non siamo come il tuo caro amico James, dobbiamo comportarci di conseguenza. – sibilò, in tono gelido – Se avessi lasciato morire quei due bambini, non mi sarei dimostrato diverso da Moriarty. Li avremmo uccisi tanto noi quanto lui. Anche così, siamo comunque responsabili della morte dei loro genitori.”

“È stato James a provocare la morte dei due umani adulti. – precisò Mycroft, con voce tesa – Non sei stato tu né tantomeno io.”

“Non fare della semantica con me. – l’ira sembrava crescere in Sherlock – Sappiamo entrambi che tu sei responsabile di ogni azione commessa da quel folle.”

Lo sguardo furioso con cui Mycroft gratificò il fratello minore diceva chiaramente che questa non era la prima volta in cui discutevano di questo argomento.

Senza aggiungere altro, Mycroft si fece da parte e lasciò che Sherlock entrasse in casa.

 

 

John aprì di nuovo gli occhi.

Non c’era più alcun lamento lontano.

Era sdraiato su un letto, ma sentiva ancora il bip irregolare.

Avrebbe voluto parlare, ma era stanchissimo e gli sembrava di non poter far uscire la voce.

Una giovane donna con i capelli neri gli si avvicinò e gli sorrise.

Disse qualcosa, ma John non la capì.

Tutti i rumori sembravano provenire da molto lontano.

Era come se li sentisse avendo la testa dentro l’acqua.

Gli occhi erano pesanti e John decise di non combattere contro il sonno.

Il signore dagli occhi chiari con la voce dolce gli aveva detto che poteva dormire.

John si addormentò di nuovo.

 

 

Sherlock aveva finito di raccontare a Mycroft cosa fosse accaduto.

Si trovavano nello studio del fratello maggiore, Mycroft seduto alla scrivania con Sherlock di fronte, che stava bevendo sangue da un calice di cristallo.

Finito il racconto, cadde il silenzio nella stanza.

Una tiepida brezza entrò da una finestra socchiusa, facendo danzare le leggere tende bianche.

“Dovresti nutrirti di più. – Mycroft ruppe il silenzio – Posso far venire un umano e metterlo a tua disposizione per i prossimi giorni. Ritrovare le tracce di James sarà difficile. Lo avevamo trovato per caso …”

“Non per caso! – lo interruppe Sherlock, irritato – Ho svolto un ottimo lavoro di investigazione, a differenza della gente di cui ti servi tu. E non voglio un umano da cui nutrirmi. Mi basta questo.”

Mycroft decise di ignorare la prima parte della frase del fratello, mentre si concentrò sulla seconda.

Un vampiro che non si nutrisse a sufficienza era pericoloso.

Se fosse stato travolto da una fame improvvisa, avrebbe potuto scatenare un bagno di sangue difficilmente occultabile agli occhi degli umani.

Per quanto i vampiri fossero più forti degli umani, il numero di questi ultimi era decisamente maggiore ed avrebbero potuto distruggerli facilmente.

“Quel bicchiere non può essere sufficiente. – insisté, deciso – Hai bisogno di sangue fresco.”

Sherlock esitò per qualche secondo, allontanando lo sguardo dal fratello:

“Ho bevuto un po’ di sangue fresco. – sussurrò, in tono quasi inudibile – Quello del bambino … aveva un sapore dolce e delicato, ma anche forte e deciso … non ne ho mai sentito uno così … buono.”

Gli occhi di Mycroft si dilatarono, increduli.

Non poteva credere a quello che aveva sentito:

“Tu hai … cosa?” domandò in un soffio.

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo sul fratello maggiore e capì a che conclusione fosse arrivato:

“Non mi sono certo nutrito dal bambino! – sbottò furioso – Per chi mi hai preso? Per un macellaio? Non ho più cento anni! Posso controllare la mia fame ed è quello che ho fatto. Il bambino era ferito e stava perdendo sangue, mentre lo stavo mettendo in salvo. Mi sono sporcato con il suo sangue e …  – esitò per qualche secondo, quasi si vergognasse per quello che stava per dire – … e sarebbe stato uno spreco lavarlo via. Così l’ho leccato. Fino all’ultima goccia.”

Sherlock tacque.

Mycroft lo fissava, cercando di capire se dovesse preoccuparsi o se fosse tutto a posto.

“Voglio che scopri dove siano stati portati i bambini. – Sherlock riprese a parlare con un tono deciso, che non ammetteva repliche – Voglio sapere come stiano, se ci sia qualcuno che si prenda cura di loro, come siano messi finanziariamente. Con i tuoi agganci nel mondo degli umani non dovrebbe esserti difficile avere queste semplici informazioni.”

“Sai che gli umani hanno le loro leggi per casi come questo. – ribatté Mycroft, in tono gelido – Ciò che accadrà ai due ragazzi, da ora in avanti, non è affare nostro. Anzi, troppo interesse da parte nostra, potrebbe portare i bambini al centro di un’attenzione che è molto meglio che non abbiano. Se qualcuno dovesse pensare che per noi siano importanti, potremmo …”

“James sa che non ti interessi più del genere umano. – lo interruppe Sherlock, con un ghigno sardonico sulle labbra – James sa che, dopo di lui, non ti sei più interessato a nessun altro. Se credesse che tu provi un qualche vago sentimento per un umano, farebbe di tutto per metterci le mani sopra, farlo a pezzi e mandartelo in una scatola regalo.”

Mycroft serrò la mascella.

Si stava arrabbiando.

Era stanco di sentirsi rinfacciare la storia di James.

Allora era un giovane vampiro incosciente.

Non poteva pagare per tutta la vita per un solo errore.

Sherlock fece finta di non notare l’espressione furente del fratello:

“Siamo responsabili dell’attuale condizione di quei bambini. – ripeté – Dobbiamo essere sicuri che stiano bene e che siano accuditi nel migliore dei modi. Lo dobbiamo a loro ed ai loro genitori.”

I due fratelli si fissarono negli occhi.

“Sherlock …” sibilò il maggiore, inspirando per calmarsi.

“Mycroft …” insisté il minore, senza scomporsi.

In quei due semplici nomi c’erano quei discorsi, già fatti tante volte, che era inutile ripetere.

“Sia come vuoi tu. – sibilò Mycroft – Come sempre.”

Sherlock non cambiò espressione.

Non era contento di avere vinto questo piccolo scontro con il fratello.

Erano morti altri due umani e li avevano sulla coscienza.

Con una fitta al cuore, Sherlock si chiese se i vampiri avessero davvero una coscienza.

 

 

Non sapeva per quanto tempo avesse dormito.

Non si sentiva più tanto stanco come l’ultima volta in cui si era svegliato.

Qualcuno gli stava tenendo la mano.

John, con un grande sforzo, riuscì ad aprire gli occhi.

La stanza era in penombra.

Doveva essere sera.

Con una certa fatica, John girò la testa per capire dove si trovasse.

Non era la sua stanza, di questo era sicuro.

Questa camera aveva le pareti bianche.

Non c’era l’armadio.

Mancavano i suoi giochi, sparsi per la stanza, per cui la mamma si arrabbiava sempre.

Continuava a sentire lo strano bip, anche se era più regolare e forte di prima.

Lo sguardo gli cadde su Harry, che stava dormendo su una sedia, con la testa appoggiata al letto.

Era lei che gli stava tenendo la mano.

“Harry …” chiamò John.

Si spaventò per lo strano suono che gli uscì dalla gola.

Quella voce non aveva nulla in comune con la sua.

Era rauca e flebile.

La gola gli bruciava solo per avere pronunciato il nome della sorella.

Iniziò a tossire, ma gli faceva male ogni muscolo che muoveva.

Harry si svegliò all’improvviso.

“John!” strillò, preoccupata.

Gli lasciò la mano e prese un bicchiere con una cannuccia dal tavolino vicino al letto.

“Bevi lentamente. – gli raccomandò – Prendi poca acqua per volta.”

John obbedì.

L’acqua fresca scese lungo la gola, portandole un po’ di sollievo.

Quando Harry gli tolse la cannuccia dalla bocca, gli fece un sorriso tirato:

“Mi hai fatto spaventare molto, sai? – mormorò, con la voce incrinata, come se stesse per piangere – Ho avuto tanta paura che non ti svegliassi. I dottori dicono che starai bene in poco tempo.”

John non capiva come fossero arrivati in ospedale.

Perché quello era un ospedale.

Poteva riconoscerlo dall’odore.

“Mamma …? … Papà …? …?” chiese, con la voce un po’ più sicura.

Harry sbarrò gli occhi, poi distolse lo sguardo:

“Non ci sono più.” Rispose, con un sussurro.

John pensava di non avere capito bene.

“Cosa …?” domandò, cercando gli occhi della sorella.

Harry gli prese la mano fra le sue e la strinse convulsamente:

“Abbiamo avuto un incidente. – continuò, sempre senza guardarlo – Ci siamo solo noi. Loro non … mamma e papà … non hanno sofferto … loro … non se ne sono accorti …”

Grandi lacrime percorsero le guance pallide di Harry.

John sapeva che avrebbe dovuto piangere.

Mamma e papà non c’erano più.

Lui ed Harry erano rimasti soli.

Completamente soli.

Non avevano altro che loro stessi.

Harry per John.

John per Harry.

Malgrado un peso enorme gli opprimesse il petto, John non riusciva a piangere.

Era come se le lacrime non trovassero la strada per uscire dagli occhi.

Aprì le braccia, pronto ad accogliere la sorella, che stava cercando di farsi forza e di non piangere, con scarsi risultati.

Harry vide quelle piccole ed invitanti braccia rivolte verso di lei, pronte a confortala.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere il contrario.

Lei era la sorella maggiore, ma, in quel momento, John aveva quell’espressione saggia ed adulta che appartiene solo ai bambini, quando crescono troppo in fretta.

Harry si buttò fra le braccia del fratello e lo strinse forte, piangendo.

John le accarezzò la testa:

“Andrà tutto bene, Harry. – le sussurrò in un orecchio – Fino a quando staremo insieme, andrà tutto bene.”

E Harry fu tentata di credergli.

 

 

Era trascorsa una settimana dall’incidente e non era passato giorno senza che Sherlock chiedesse a Mycroft notizie dei ragazzi.

Il maggiore degli Holmes stava iniziando a seccarsi per l’insensata insistenza del fratello.

Quella mattina, Sherlock entrò nell’ufficio di Mycroft, senza bussare, come suo solito.

Mycroft non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo dal rapporto che stava leggendo:

“Il ragazzino si è svegliato, fratello caro. – lo informò, prima che Sherlock potesse aprire bocca – I medici dicono che si riprenderà perfettamente.”

Sherlock si sedette nella sedia di fronte a Mycroft, che continuò, sempre senza guardare il fratello:

“Ora che sai che i ragazzi stanno e staranno bene, potremmo tornare a cose veramente importanti, come ritrovare e fermare James una volta per tutte? – il tono, malgrado non fosse bellicoso, era piuttosto polemico – I miei uomini non sono riusciti a trovare sue tracce da nessuna parte. Sembra essere stato inghiottito dalla Terra!”

“Non sperarlo. – ribatté Sherlock, in tono piatto – James non ci farà mai il favore di sparire di sua volontà. Aspetterà che non lo cerchiamo più e tornerà a colpire. Cosa ne sarà dei bambini, ora?”

Finalmente Mycroft guardò il fratello.

“Ancora? – chiese, esasperato – Ti ho detto che stanno bene! Non è sufficiente?”

“Fisicamente staranno bene, certo. – rispose Sherlock, senza scomporsi – I loro genitori, però, sono morti. C’è qualcuno che si prenderà cura di loro?”

“Sherlock, sono due semplici bambini umani! – sbottò Mycroft, incredulo – Non è nostro compito preoccuparci per loro! Ti ho già detto che gli umani hanno le loro leggi e le loro regole, per questi casi. Ci sarà qualcuno che si occuperà dei ragazzi. Noi non dobbiamo intrometterci. Inoltre, sai che non dobbiamo affezionarci a loro. Gli umani hanno una vita molto più breve della nostra. Loro invecchiano e muoiono, mentre noi, nello stesso arco di tempo, non cambiamo molto il nostro aspetto. Se ci mettessimo con loro, dovremmo lasciarli, spezzando il loro ed il nostro cuore. Se gli dicessimo cosa siamo, ci considererebbero dei mostri. Ci caccerebbero e ci disprezzerebbero. Sono pochissimi gli umani capaci di accettarci per ciò che siamo.”

“Lo so benissimo, però, anche se tu preferisci fare finta di nulla, noi siamo responsabili, per quei bambini. – insisté Sherlock, caparbio – Voglio essere sicuro che siano affidati a qualcuno che … che li ami. Va bene?”

Mycroft fissò il fratello per qualche secondo:

“Lo stai facendo per farmi un dispetto, vero? – sibilò – Non ti importa nulla di quei piccoli umani, ma pur di contraddirmi, sei disposto ad attaccarti a qualsiasi cosa. Quando crescerai, Sherlock?”

Sherlock ricambiò lo sguardo del fratello maggiore, per nulla intimorito da lui:

“A te piace guardarli con distacco, perché ti senti superiore agli umani, ma io preferisco conviverci. – ribatté, in tono piatto – Mi piace interagire con loro. Non mi affeziono, lo sai. Cosa ne sappiamo noi di cose come l’amore, dopo tutto? I sentimenti ci rendono fragili e vulnerabili, non è così, Mycroft?”

Cadde il silenzio.

I due fratelli si guardarono in modo ostile per qualche secondo.

“Mi informerò, va bene? – sibilò, Mycroft, infine – Tu potresti aiutare i miei uomini a cercare James o pensi di esserti troppo annoiato, di questo giochetto?”

Sherlock mosse una mano, come per approvare la proposta del fratello.

Si alzò e se ne andò.

 

 

Harry non aveva lasciato il capezzale del fratellino neanche un minuto.

John si stava riprendendo bene.

I dottori le avevano detto che in due o tre giorni lo avrebbero dimesso.

Harry sorrideva e scherzava, ma non riusciva a nascondere la paura che provava.

John riusciva a leggerla nel fondo dei suoi occhi azzurri.

Lui stesso si poneva le stesse domande.

Dove sarebbero andati?

Chi si sarebbe preso cura di loro?

Non avevano nessuno, ora che mamma e papà erano morti.

La donna, che entrò nella stanza insieme al dottor Neal Burke, aveva un sorriso simpatico.

Aveva i capelli castani, raccolti in una ordinata coda di cavallo e gli occhi erano di un marrone chiaro venato d’oro.

Era vestita in maniera semplice e comoda.

Il trucco era appena accennato.

“Ragazzi, vi vorrei presentare la signora Jennifer Spencer. – disse il dottor Burke – È l’assistente sociale che si occuperà del vostro caso.”

“Noi non siamo un caso. – sibilò Harry – Non abbiamo bisogno di lei. Mi occuperò io di John …”

“Harry, cara, sai che non puoi farlo. – la interruppe la signora Spencer, gentilmente – Hai solo sedici anni, non sei maggiorenne.”

Harry la fulminò:

“Non ci dividerete!”

John prese la mano della sorella e la strinse.

Si stava spaventando, ma non voleva darlo a vedere.

Non voleva che Harry si preoccupasse per lui.

Non voleva nemmeno che li separassero.

Harry era tutto quello che aveva.

Non voleva rimanere solo.

“I Watson erano miei carissimi amici. – intervenne il dottor Burke – Conosco Harry e John da quando sono nati. Potrebbe affidare i ragazzi a me.”

La donna si voltò verso l’uomo e sembrava irritata, anche se cercava di nasconderlo:

“Lei non è sposato. – ribatté, non facendo trapelare la stizza – Non ci sarà tribunale che le affiderà due ragazzini.”

“La sua opinione non mi vieterà di provare.” insisté Neal.

La donna lo ignorò e tornò a rivolgersi ai ragazzi:

“Vi ho trovato una bella coppia, che vi avrà in affido, fino a quando il tribunale deciderà per l’adozione. Sarete portati a casa loro fra due giorni …”

“Cosa? – sbottò Harry – Non ci avete chiesto nulla …”

“Ci sono delle regole da rispettare, Harry. – la interruppe la signora Spencer, nuovamente, con fermezza – Non avete parenti che si possano prendere cura di voi ed è mio dovere cercare la soluzione migliore per la vostra situazione. La famiglia che vi ospiterà abita a Barnet …”

“Ma è dalla parte opposta rispetto a Sutton! – Harry non riuscì a celare l’ira nella voce – Dovremo cambiare scuola e lasciare i nostri amici …”

“È l’unica soluzione che abbiamo trovato per permettervi di rimanere insieme. – ribatté la donna – Non è facile trovare qualcuno che accetti di accudire due ragazzi grandi come voi.”

Harry stava per ribattere, ma il dottor Burke le prese un braccio, attirando la sua attenzione:

“Non preoccuparti. – la rassicurò – Ho già preso appuntamento con il mio avvocato.”

“Non le dia false speranze. – lo ammonì la signora Spencer – Le farà più male, quando dovrà dirle che non è possibile ottenere il loro affidamento.”

L’uomo si voltò verso la donna, lo sguardo deciso e duro:

“È quello che vedremo.”

“Sto facendo il mio lavoro. – sospirò la donna – Sto cercando di trovare la soluzione migliore per i ragazzi.”

“Anche io.” ribatté il dottor Burke.

La donna non aggiunse altro.

Non era il caso di litigare davanti ai ragazzi:

“Vi verrò a prendere fra due giorni. – sorrise – Vedrete che la nuova casa vi piacerà.”

La signora Spencer uscì.

John guardò Harry e il dottor Burke.

Neal gli era sempre stato simpatico.

Lo faceva giocare e raccontava storie divertenti.

Harry tremava.

John si chiese se fosse per paura o per rabbia.

 

 

Mycroft si domandò, non certo per la prima volta nella sua lunga vita, perché suo fratello non bussasse mai, prima di entrare nel suo ufficio.

Lo aveva visto bussare in diverse occasioni, quindi Sherlock sapeva che esisteva questa strana usanza, che serviva per farsi annunciare e non cogliere di sorpresa chi fosse dall’altra parte della porta.

Eppure, Sherlock, quando si trattava di entrare nell’ufficio del fratello maggiore, non usava mai la cortesia di bussare.

Mycroft era solo.

Aspettò che Sherlock si sedesse, osservandone l’espressione non proprio soddisfatta:

“Non l’hai trovato, vero?” domandò, con un sospiro.

“No.” ribatté Sherlock, secco.

“Come ti avevo detto. – ribadì Mycroft – Sembra che James sia stato inghiottito dalla Terra.”

Sul volto di Sherlock si dipinse un’espressione disgustata:

“Non essere ridicolo, Mycroft! – sbottò, irritato – Semplicemente si sta nascondendo bene per leccarsi le ferite e progettare il suo prossimo piano per distruggerci. Vedrai che salterà fuori, prima o poi.”

“Speriamo più prima che poi. – borbottò Mycroft – Ho novità per te sui ragazzini che hai salvato, se sei ancora interessato.”

Sherlock si fece attento.

Mycroft lo prese per un sì.

“Oggi saranno dimessi dall’ospedale e portati in una casa, in affido. – lo informò il fratello maggiore – Questo è l’indirizzo. Immagino che vorrai vedere con i tuoi occhi che stiano bene, fratello caro.”

Mycroft porse al fratello un foglietto piegato.

Sherlock lo prese, si alzò ed uscì, senza salutare.

L’ultima cosa che Mycroft vide del fratello minore fu lo svolazzo del lungo cappotto nero.

 

 

La casa era bella.

Una villetta a due piani, che aveva diversi anni sulle spalle, ma che era ben tenuta.

I coniugi Thorpe li accolsero con un enorme sorriso stampato sul viso.

Come Jennifer Spencer aveva spiegato ai due fratelli, i Thorpe erano una coppia dell’età dei loro genitori.

Non avevano potuto avere figli, così avevano chiesto di poter essere una famiglia in affido.

John e Harry erano i primi ragazzi ad essere affidati a loro.

Il signor Thorpe era impiegato in una grande industria.

Alto, magro, con i capelli neri e lisci.

Anche gli occhi erano neri e stavano sorridendo in modo strano.

La signora Thorpe era una casalinga, piccola e magra, con i capelli castani e gli occhi verdi.

“Harry, John, questi sono Roger e Nicole. – li presentò la signora Spencer – Vi ospiteranno nella loro casa fino a quando il tribunale dei minori non vi avrà assegnato un tutore legale.”

“Neal.” disse Harry, in tono ostile.

Da quando l’assistente sociale era andata a prenderli in ospedale, Harry aveva assunto un atteggiamento scontroso, assolutamente decisa a far capire alla donna che loro volevano andare a vivere con Neal Burke.

Tutti ignorarono il commento di Harry.

“Venite a vedere la stanza che vi ho preparato.” li invitò Nicole.

John guardò la sorella, che gli fece un cenno di assenso.

Presero la borsa con i pochi indumenti che avevano prelevato da casa loro e salirono al piano superiore.

Nicole aprì una porta che rivelò una stanza con due letti singoli, divisi da una comodina.

La camera aveva le pareti di un giallo spento, che sembrava essere stato appena passato.

I copriletti erano anche loro gialli, in tono con il colore delle pareti.

“Venite. – li invitò la donna – Mettetevi come desiderate. Volete che vi aiuti a mettere le vostre cose nell’armadio?”

“Facciamo da soli.” rispose Harry, secca.

“Certo, cara. – ribatté Nicole, con un mezzo sorriso – Tu sei grande. Sei una piccola donna. John vuoi che …”

“Non ha bisogno nemmeno lui. – intervenne Harry – Metterò a posto per entrambi.”

“Va bene. – il sorriso si spense completamente, sul viso della donna – Vi aspetto a cena, va bene?”

Nessuno rispose e la donna uscì, lasciando soli i due fratelli.

John guardò il letto, poi Harry:

“Devi proprio essere così antipatica con lei? – chiese, in tono dolce – Voleva solo aiutarci.”

Harry appoggiò la propria borsa su un letto, poi prese quella di John e fece lo stesso.

Avrebbe voluto urlare o piangere, picchiare qualcuno o distruggere qualcosa.

Si sentiva sola ed impotente.

Inoltre, provava un forte senso di responsabilità nei confronti del fratello minore.

Doveva essere forte e prendersi cura di lui, senza fargli capire quanto fosse spaventata ed arrabbiata.

Harry scompigliò i capelli a John:

“Presto andremo da Neal. – gli sorrise – Cercherò di essere più gentile con i signori Thorpe, se ti fa piacere.”

 “Mi fa piacere, sì. – John ricambiò il sorriso – Credi che ci affideranno a Neal?”

Harry non lo sapeva e non voleva che John si illudesse.

Temeva molto che li separassero.

“Andrà tutto bene. – lo rassicurò – Vedrai che ci ascolteranno e che tutto andrà bene.”

Sembrava che lo dicesse più per se stessa, che per il fratellino.

 

 

La cena preparata da Nicole fu deliziosa.

Harry cercò di essere più cortese.

In fin dei conti, la signora Thorpe era veramente gentile e simpatica.

Quello che preoccupò Harry, invece, fu il signor Thorpe.

Roger bevve più birra del necessario.

La moglie cercò di limitarlo, ma lui non la ascoltò.

A fine cena, Harry e John aiutarono Nicole a rimettere in ordine.

“Andiamo a letto. – li informò Harry – Buona notte e grazie.”

“Buona notte, cari. – rispose Nicole – Se avete bisogno di qualcosa, chiamate pure.”

Harry e John salirono in camera e si infilarono a letto.

Per John, ancora reduce dal ricovero in ospedale, era stata una giornata pesante e si addormentò subito.

Harry fece molta più fatica.

Era molto agitata, come se avvertisse la presenza di un pericolo, in quella casa.

Una parte di lei, avrebbe voluto chiudere a chiave e barricare la porta, ma sapeva di non poterlo fare.

Cercò di stare sveglia, ma cadde ugualmente in un sonno agitato.

 

 

John non avrebbe saputo dire che ora fosse.

Era ancora buio.

Non si sentivano passare delle auto, quindi doveva essere veramente tardi.

Non riusciva a ricordare cosa lo avesse svegliato.

Si girò per vedere se Harry stesse dormendo ed il sangue si gelò nelle vene.

Harry si stava dibattendo furiosamente, mentre qualcuno grande e grosso era seduto sopra di lei.

“Stai zitta, piccola puttana! – sibilò Roger Thorpe – Lo so che lo vuoi anche tu. Non fare la preziosa. Vedrai che ti piacerà.”

Senza riflettere nemmeno un minuto, John si alzò e si avventò sull’uomo:

“Lascia stare mia sorella! – urlò, saltando sulla schiena dell’uomo ed aggrappandosi al suo collo – Non ti permetterò di farle del male!”

Strinse con quanta più forza possibile.

Roger Thorpe non si scompose.

Con una risata fredda, diede una sberla a Harry, tramortendola:

“Aspetta un attimo, tesoro. – le disse, in tono allegro – C’è qualcuno che ha bisogno di una lezione.”

Thorpe afferrò un braccio di John e lo scaraventò sul letto dal quale si era alzato.

Con una mossa rapida, l’uomo si portò sopra al bambino, lo colpì con una sberla in piena faccia e gli bloccò i polsi, usando una sola mano:

“Sei pieno di fuoco, piccolo. – ghignò l’uomo, continuando a colpire John a caso, con la mano aperta, per costringerlo a smettere di agitarsi – Sai che mi fai venire delle strane voglie? Senti qualcosa di duro sulla tua pancina? Sappi che fra poco lo avrai dentro di te. Mi sono già sbattuto altre puttanelle, come tua sorella, ma non ho mai voluto provare a fottere dei ragazzini, malgrado me ne abbiano offerti tanti. Non sei contento? Avrai l’onore di essere il primo. Se fai il bravo e mi piacerà, avremo modo di ripetere questa bella esperienza in tante altre occasioni. Perché, non credere, piccolo bastardo, con tutti i soldi che ci sono in gioco, non vi lascerò andare facilmente.”

John non riusciva a liberarsi.

Per quanto si dibattesse, l’uomo seduto sopra di lui era troppo forte.

Harry non si era ripresa.

Thorpe stava per aprirsi i pantaloni, quando una voce bassa e feroce scoppiò nella stanza, come una bomba:

“Prova a prendertela con qualcuno della tua stessa taglia, vigliacco.”

John conosceva quella voce.

Era la stessa che aveva sentito la notte in cui erano morti i suoi genitori.

Era la voce gentile e dolce che gli aveva detto di dormire.

Era la voce dell’uomo che li aveva estratti dall’auto in fiamme, salvandoli.

Thorpe non ebbe il tempo di reagire.

Venne sollevato e sbattuto contro il muro, come se fosse stato una foglia trasportata dal vento.

John intravide gli occhi chiari chinarsi su di lui.

Una mano affusolata gli accarezzò i capelli.

Braccia forti e protettive lo adagiarono nel letto e lo coprirono.

Intravide zigomi decisi ed una massa di capelli ricci scompigliata e scomposta.

“Dormi tranquillo, John. – sussurrò la voce, dolce e rassicurante – Nessuno farà del male a te o a tua sorella. Farò in modo che non vi accada mai nulla di male. Te lo prometto.”

L’uomo dagli occhi chiari si accertò che Harry stesse bene e la mise a letto, coprendola, come aveva fatto con John.

Thorpe si era ripreso.

 “Te la farò pagare, bastardo! – con un ringhio si precipitò sull’uomo magro ed alto entrato in casa sua – E poi mi farò entrambi i ragazzini!”

Sherlock colpì Thorpe con un manrovescio in piena faccia, facendolo finire a terra.

In pochi secondi, lo prese per i capelli e lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza dei ragazzi, chiudendo la porta senza far rumore.

John sapeva che lui e Harry erano al sicuro.

Si addormentò, con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Il suo eroe dagli occhi chiari stava vegliando su di loro.

Tutto sarebbe andato bene.

 


	3. La rabbia ed il rimorso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anche le buone azioni hanno le loro conseguenze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benvenuti all’ultimo capitolo di “Occhi chiari nella notte scura”.  
> Un immenso grazie a chi stia leggendo la storia   
> Buona lettura!

**La rabbia ed il rimorso**

 

 

La mattina dopo, il cielo era chiaro e limpido, il sole splendente e la giornata calda, per essere giugno.

Nicole chiamò l’ambulanza per Roger verso le sette.

Harry e John si alzarono dal letto, quando sentirono il trambusto causato dai paramedici che salivano le scale.

“Andiamo a vedere cosa stia succedendo?” chiese John.

Aveva un livido sulla guancia, dove Thorpe lo aveva colpito la notte precedente.

Harry aveva un labbro rotto e dei segni sul collo.

La presenza di tante persone estranee in casa le diede coraggio.

Forse li avrebbero aiutati ad andare via da lì, lontano da quel pazzo di Roger.

Quando si era ripresa, Harry si era chiesta a lungo se avesse avuto un incubo o se fosse stato tutto vero.

I nuovi dolori che sentiva sparsi per il corpo l’avevano convinta che fosse accaduto qualcosa, anche se, a questo punto, non sapeva bene cosa.

La reazione di John non poteva certo avere messo in fuga un uomo adulto e forte come Thorpe.

“Andiamo.” rispose, cercando di apparire sicura, per incoraggiare il fratellino.

Usciti dalla stanza, videro i paramedici nella camera dei coniugi Thorpe.

Nicole era sulla porta.

Teneva stretti i lembi della lunga vestaglia rosa con una mano, mentre con l’altra sembrava dovesse bloccare un urlo che volesse uscirle dalla gola.

Aveva i capelli castani ancora scompigliati, come se non avesse avuto il tempo di mettersi in ordine, prima dell’arrivo dei soccorsi.

Gli occhi verdi erano spalancati, pieni di dolore ed incredulità.

Un paramedico uscì dalla stanza:

“Mi dispiace molto, signora, ma per suo marito non c’è più nulla da fare. – le disse l’uomo, con sincero cordoglio – Dobbiamo chiamare la polizia. Sembra una morte naturale, ma, essendo avvenuta in casa, dovrà essere disposta l’autopsia. Posso chiamare qualcuno per aiutarla?”

La donna scosse la testa.

A quel punto, l’uomo notò i ragazzi.

Nicole era impietrita, come se non sapesse cosa dovesse fare, così il paramedico andò verso i fratelli.

Mise una mano su una spalla di ognuno dei due e parlò con tono dolce:

“Ragazzi, dovrete stare molto vicino alla vostra mamma …”

“Non sono i nostri genitori. – lo interruppe Harry, con voce secca e fredda – I nostri genitori sono morti il mese scorso, quando abbiamo avuto un incidente stradale. Queste persone hanno ottenuto il nostro affido. Siamo stati portati qui ieri. Possiamo andarcene, ora? Non dobbiamo restare qui, vero?”

L’uomo rimase spiazzato dalle parole e dal tono della ragazza.

Inoltre, notò i lividi, decisamente troppo freschi per risalire ad un incidente avvenuto un mese prima.

“Andiamo nella vostra stanza?” propose, con un sorriso.

I ragazzi tornarono nella camera in cui avevano trascorso la notte.

L’uomo chiuse la porta.

Si avvicinò prima a John:

“Posso vedere?” chiese, mettendo due dita sotto il mento del bambino.

John scrollò le spalle, in segno affermativo.

Il paramedico studiò bene il livido che John aveva sul volto.

Il suo sguardo si indurì, ma la sua voce rimase dolce.

Si inginocchiò davanti a John, per non incombere su di lui, in un modo che potesse sembrare minaccioso:

“Posso sollevare la maglia del pigiama?”

John non sembrava entusiasta:

“Mi farai del male?” domandò, in tono sospettoso.

“No. – gli sorrise l’uomo, rassicurante – Voglio solo controllare che i lividi e le ferite siano guariti bene.”

John allontanò le braccia dal corpo, in modo che l’uomo potesse sollevare la maglia.

L’uomo vide altri lividi, appena causati da mani grandi e forti.

Si alzò e scompigliò i capelli di John:

“Grazie. – si voltò verso Harry – Quel taglio che hai sul labbro è recente.”

Era un’affermazione, non una domanda.

“Io non le permetterò di toccarmi. – sibilò Harry – Voglio Neal. Mi farò visitare solo da lui. Parlerò solo con lui.”

“Chi è Neal?” chiese l’uomo.

“Un amico dei nostri genitori. – rispose Harry – È il dottor Neal Burke. Lavora al Bart’s.”

“Lo faccio venire. – le assicurò il paramedico – Voi vestitevi e preparate le vostre cose. Non vi lasceranno qui. Torno dopo. Non lasciate questa stanza per nessun motivo, va bene? So che, probabilmente, non avete nessun motivo per farlo, ma abbiate fiducia in me. Non permetterò a nessuno di toccarvi, va bene?”

Harry fece un cenno affermativo con la testa.

L’uomo li lasciò soli.

“Dove ci manderanno, ora?” chiese John alla sorella.

“Non lo so. – fu costretta a dire Harry – Spero che ci facciano andare con Neal. Però staremo insieme, te lo prometto. Non permetterò a nessuno di separarci. A costo di essere costretti a scappare.”

“Potrebbe prenderci con lui anche il signore dagli occhi chiari?” domandò John, in tono serio.

Harry fissò il fratello, interdetta:

“Di chi stai parlando, John? – chiese, in tono preoccupato – Chi è l’uomo dagli occhi chiari?”

“Non te lo ricordi? – John guardò la sorella, sorpreso – È il signore che ci ha tirato fuori dalla macchina, la notte in cui abbiamo avuto l’incidente, e che ieri sera ha fermato Roger prima che ci facesse del male!”

Improvvisamente Harry fu attraversata da un brivido di paura:

“Non lo so, John. – sussurrò, stringendo il fratello forte a sé – Non lo so.”

Lei non aveva mai visto l’uomo di cui parlava John, ma ricordava qualcuno fermo in mezzo alla strada, la notte dell’incidente.

Se fosse stato lo stesso uomo, voleva dire che li stava seguendo e spiando.

Certo, in due occasioni li aveva protetti, ma quali erano le sue reali intenzioni?

Solo perché li aveva salvati, non voleva dire che volesse il loro bene.

Harry non si fidava più di nessuno.

Soprattutto dopo quello che era accaduto la notte precedente.

Avrebbe difeso il proprio fratellino con le unghie e con i denti.

 

 

Mycroft era furioso.

Talmente furioso, che entrò nella stanza di Sherlock senza bussare.

Del resto, dato che lo faceva sempre il fratellino caro, perché non poteva farlo anche lui, per una volta?

Sherlock era in mezzo alla stanza e stava suonando il violino.

Era uno strumento che adorava e suonava da sempre.

Aveva il potere di calmare la sua mente iperattiva e di aiutarlo a pensare razionalmente.

“Perché hai ucciso quell’uomo?” sbottò Mycroft, senza preamboli.

Sherlock non tentò nemmeno di negare:

“Stava per fare del male ai ragazzi. – spiegò, in tono insofferente – Gli umani dovrebbero prestare più attenzione a chi affidano i loro cuccioli. Mi meraviglio che una specie così bellicosa, violenta e poco attenta ai propri piccoli sia sopravvissuta fino ad ora.”

“Sono anche la specie dominante sul pianeta e non possiamo permetterci una guerra contro di loro! – ribatté Mycroft, con ira – Ti rendi conto di cosa hai fatto? Non puoi uccidere un umano e pensare di passarla liscia! Il Consiglio potrebbe chiedere la tua testa ed io non ho abbastanza potere per proteggerti!”

Sherlock smise di suonare il violino e fissò il fratello con sguardo freddo:

“Non ho eliminato un santo. – sibilò – Persino gli umani lo avrebbero ucciso volentieri, se lo avessero colto sul fatto. Non credo proprio che qualcuno chiederà la mia testa. Giusto Irene?”

Mycroft si girò di scatto.

Era talmente arrabbiato con il fratello, che non si era reso conto dell’arrivo della mora vampira.

Irene Adler li guardava dal vano della porta, avvolta in un abito nero che le arrivava appena sotto il ginocchio e che fasciava il suo corpo perfetto, senza lasciare nulla all’immaginazione.

Una giacca corta, sempre nera e con le maniche lunghe, le copriva le spalle.

I lunghi capelli neri erano raccolti in una complicata acconciatura che li faceva sembrare una corona, aumentando l’alone di regale eleganza che proveniva dalla figura non troppo alta, ma ben proporzionata della vampira.

Irene Adler era una donna bella, ma molto pericolosa.

Lavorava per il Consiglio, non solo come messaggera.

Tra i suoi compiti, c’era anche quello di eliminare i vampiri che avessero commesso dei crimini contro gli umani.

Se non era lei a dare la caccia a James Moriarty, era solo perché il Consiglio aveva stabilito che spettasse alla famiglia Holmes porre un rimedio ai propri errori.

Fermare James era stata la pena inflitta a Mycroft per lo sbaglio che aveva commesso.

Ora, però, Irene non era a villa Holmes per le malefatte di Moriarty.

Gli occhi neri della donna erano fissi in quelli azzurro chiaro di Sherlock e le labbra rosse erano piegate in un leggero sorriso, quasi complice:

“La tua sicurezza e la tua arroganza, un giorno, ti porteranno a pagare un prezzo altissimo. – sussurrò la vampira, con voce bassa e suadente – Non so se vorrò essere lì a raccogliere i pezzi, quando accadrà.”

Sherlock scrollò le spalle:

“Non sono così avventato come sembra. – ribatté Sherlock – In realtà, nessuno può collegare la morte di quell’uomo all’intervento di un vampiro. Inoltre, gli umani non credono nemmeno alla nostra esistenza …”

“Abbiamo impiegato secoli per raggiungere questo risultato! – lo interruppe Mycroft – E non ci è nemmeno costato poco. Il fatto che gli umani ci credano una figura da romanzo è la nostra unica protezione. Se non fosse così, ci sarebbero molti più umani a darci la caccia e ci distruggerebbero.”

“Cosa vuole il Consiglio da me?” Sherlock aveva ignorato il fratello e si era rivolto ad Irene.

“Il Consiglio non può lasciare correre. – rispose Irene – Hai pur sempre ucciso un umano. Per quanto se lo meritasse, non ne avevi il diritto. Avresti dovuto lasciarlo alla giustizia umana. Il Consiglio vuole essere sicuro che tu capisca la lezione. Sei stato esiliato dall’Inghilterra per venti anni.”

Sherlock sollevò le sopracciglia:

“Tutto qui?” domandò, scettico.

Irene sorrise, maliziosa:

“Certo che no. – rispose – Sappiamo tutti quanto tu ti annoi facilmente e nessuno vuole che questa punizione ti porti a commettere altri errori, semmai pure peggiori. Sai che ti vogliamo tutti bene, vero?”

Sherlock sbuffò, mentre Mycroft si fece più teso:

“Ci girerai intorno ancora a lungo o pensi di dirmi cosa voglia da me il Consiglio?” chiese, impaziente, il minore degli Holmes.

“Vogliono fare di te un investigatore. – ribatté la vampira – La tua sede sarà a Parigi, fino alla fine dell’esilio, ma potrai essere inviato in giro per il mondo, salvo che nel Regno Unito. Sai come non tutti i vampiri siano onesti ed affidabili …”

“Davvero?” domandò Sherlock, con finta sorpresa.

“Il Consiglio ti chiederà di indagare in quei casi che sembrino coinvolgere dei vampiri in attività ritenute illegali.” continuò Irene, come se non fosse stata interrotta.

“Questa richiesta del Consiglio metterà mio fratello in situazioni ad alto rischio! – intervenne Mycroft – Se lui non accettasse, cosa accadrebbe?”

“L’esilio di venti anni non sarebbe più un’opzione.” rispose Irene, lo sguardo improvvisamente duro.

“Accetto.” Ribatté Sherlock, in tono deciso.

“Cosa? – sbottò Mycroft, voltandosi verso il fratello, sconvolto – Possiamo parlarne …”

“Il Consiglio non mi ha dato possibilità di scelta. – lo interruppe Sherlock – Non ha lasciato spazio alla trattativa. Venti anni passeranno in fretta, Mycroft. Impegnato come sarai a fare carriera, non avrai tempo di sentire la mia mancanza. Ho solo una richiesta.”

“Sentiamo. – concesse Irene, con un cenno del capo – Se è ragionevole, non ti negherò nulla. Sai che ho un debole per te.”

“So che un uomo amico dei genitori dei ragazzi ha ottenuto la loro custodia. – disse Sherlock – Voglio parlargli, guardandolo negli occhi. Voglio essere sicuro che i ragazzi stiano bene. Poi, partirò.”

Irene lo fissò, sorpresa.

Aveva sentito dire che Sherlock avesse preso a cuore la sorte dei bambini rimasti orfani a causa di James, ma pensava che avessero esagerato il suo interesse verso i ragazzi.

Invece era vero.

Aveva anche ucciso, per proteggerli, sapendo che ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze.

“Che sia. – concesse con un sorriso – Non vedo cosa possa esserci di male.”

Sherlock voltò le spalle al fratello ed alla vampira, riprendendo a suonare il violino.

Doveva essere concentrato per non farsi ingannare dall’umano.

Se avesse saputo John al sicuro, avrebbe potuto svolgere il suo nuovo incarico al meglio.

In fin dei conti, investigare poteva rivelarsi un’impresa interessante e divertente.

 

 

La casa dei Watson aveva le luci dello studio accese.

Neal Burke aveva deciso di andare a vivere con i ragazzi nella casa in cui erano cresciuti.

In questo modo, avrebbero potuto continuare a frequentare i loro amici e la loro vecchia scuola.

Certo, la casa era un ricordo permanente dei genitori morti, ma sarebbe stato più facile accettare la loro perdita, in un luogo conosciuto, in cui si sentivano al sicuro.

Le luci nelle altre stanze erano spente.

I ragazzi stavano dormendo.

Sherlock poteva sentire i loro sogni.

Non erano piacevoli.

Harry stava sognando l’aggressione, mentre John era in auto con i genitori e stava per rivivere l’incidente in cui erano morti.

Doveva fare in fretta.

John si sarebbe svegliato presto e lui non voleva incontrarlo.

Sarebbe stato più facile allontanarsi da lui, se non lo avesse visto.

Sherlock non capiva perché sentisse un legame particolare con John.

Gli umani portavano solo guai.

Eppure, per lui quel piccolo umano era importante.

Forse dipendeva dal modo in cui John lo aveva guardato le due volte in cui si erano visti.

Non lo aveva considerato un mostro, ma si era affidato a lui, pieno di fiducia e di ammirazione.

Probabilmente, John lo aveva fatto solo perché non sapeva chi e cosa lui fosse veramente.

Oppure … forse …

Forse quel piccolo umano aveva visto in lui qualcosa che gli altri non vedevano.

Aprire la porta d’ingresso della casa  fu molto semplice.

Anche troppo.

Lo avrebbe fatto presente all’umano.

Ora aveva la responsabilità di due ragazzi, la casa doveva essere più sicura.

Lo trovò nello studio.

Alto, magro, sui quaranta, la barba curata, i capelli neri che stavano già mostrando i primi fili grigi.

Si vedeva che faceva regolare attività fisica.

Le donne dovevano considerarlo un bell’uomo, eppure non aveva relazioni.

Stava fissando la fotografia dei coniugi Watson.

Gli occhi neri fissi sulle loro figure.

Neal guardava gli amici scomparsi con sguardo triste e malinconico.

“La amavi molto, ma non glielo hai mai detto.”

L’uomo sobbalzò.

La voce di Sherlock lo aveva strappato ai propri pensieri.

Spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso di vedere l’uomo alto, magro e pallido nello studio.

“Chi è lei? – domandò, allarmato – Come ha fatto ad entrare in casa?”

“Chi io sia non ha molta importanza. – rispose Sherlock, con voce tranquilla – Dovrai mettere un allarme e cambiare le serrature delle porte. È troppo semplice entrare in questa casa.”

Neal stava cercando il cellulare per chiamare la polizia.

“È inutile che cerchi di chiamare aiuto. – lo informò Sherlock – Potrei fermarti prima che tu possa digitare il terzo numero. Non ti voglio fare del male. Se avessi voluto farti qualcosa, ci sarei riuscito senza che nemmeno te ne rendessi conto. Voglio solo essere sicuro che i ragazzi siano in buone mani.”

Neal si alzò di scatto, arrabbiato e preoccupato, pronto a lottare per difendere i due fratelli:

“Che cosa vuoi dai ragazzi? – chiese in tono teso – Presto sarò nominato loro tutore …”

“Per i soldi.  – lo accusò Sherlock, guardandolo dritto negli occhi – I signori Watson avevano stipulato delle assicurazioni sulla vita, di cui i figli sono beneficiari. Tu amministrerai quei soldi. Quanto ci guadagnerai?”

“Nulla! – sbottò Neal, furioso – Quei soldi serviranno a far studiare i ragazzi ed ad assicurare un futuro sereno a loro ed a coloro con cui decideranno di formare una famiglia. Io non ho bisogno di quel denaro.”

“Lo fai perché amavi Julia. – constatò Sherlock – Così facendo, ti sembra di stare con lei.”

“Sia Julia che Alan erano miei amici! – sibilò Neal, sempre più arrabbiato – Ho avuto una cotta per Julia ai tempi dell’università, ma Alan era il mio migliore amico e sono stato contento per loro.”

Sherlock sapeva che Neal stava dicendo la verità.

Stava per andarsene, quando la voce di Neal lo bloccò:

“Credi di potertene andare senza dirmi perché ti interessi ai ragazzi? – la voce era furiosa – Ora loro sono figli miei. Non ti permetto di entrare qui e fare domande senza darmi una risposta.”

L’uomo dal lungo cappotto fissò gli occhi neri di Neal:

“Ero sul luogo dell’incidente, la notte in cui sono morti i coniugi Watson.” rispose in tono basso.

“Sei stato tu a salvare i ragazzi! – Neal capì subito il collegamento – E sei stato sempre tu a fermare Thorpe, quando li ha aggrediti.”

Sherlock lo guardò incerto.

Questo umano sapeva che era stato lui ad uccidere Thorpe.

Si tese un attimo, ma lesse la mente di Neal e si rilassò:

“John mi ha raccontato tutto, ma non lo abbiamo riferito alla polizia. – confermò Burke, a voce alta – Non esistono prove dell’intrusione di qualcuno in casa Thorpe. Tu hai protetto i ragazzi da un mostro. Non sarò certo io a metterti nei guai, per questo. John e Harry hanno già patito abbastanza traumi, senza bisogno che debbano subire l’interrogatorio della polizia. Quell’uomo è stato dichiarato morto per cause naturali. Fine della storia.”

“Grazie.” sussurrò Sherlock.

“Lascia che svegli i ragazzi. – gli sorrise Neal – Mi sembra giusto che ti conoscano. Ti devono la vita.”

“NO! – ribatté Sherlock, allungando una mano – Non lo fare. Io … devo andarmene e non potrò più rivederli. Non …”

Sherlock si interruppe.

Aveva avvertito la presenza di John.

Sapeva che li stava ascoltando.

Era furioso.

Si voltò lentamente e se lo trovò davanti.

Era fermo in mezzo alla porta.

Rigido.

L’espressione ferita e delusa sul viso, gli occhi arrabbiati.

Stringeva forte i pugni e tremava:

“Perché.” sibilò.

La parola suonò più come un’accusa di tradimento, che come una domanda.

“Vai via anche tu! – continuò John – Mi hai fatto credere che mi volessi bene, che fossi mio amico. Eri il mio eroe, invece te ne vai! Mi abbandoni anche tu, come hanno fatto mamma e papà! PERCHÉ!”

La furia aumentava.

John si avvicinò a Sherlock e lo colpì, con un pugno.

Il vampiro non sentì nemmeno il colpo.

Fu come se una piuma si fosse appoggiata, leggiadra e delicata, sul suo corpo.

Fu il gesto di John a ferirlo.

“MI HAI INGANNATO! – continuò John, con le lacrime che cominciarono a scendere lungo le guance – TU MI HAI FATTO CREDERE DI ESSERE MIO AMICO ED ADESSO MI ABBANDONI! MI LASCI DA SOLO! TU NON SEI PIÙ IL MIO EROE! SEI CATTIVO! VAI VIA! NON TI VOGLIO PIÙ VEDERE! NON MI IMPORTA NULLA DI TE! VATTENE!”

John gridava e piangeva, colpendo Sherlock più forte che poteva.

Quei pugni ferirono Sherlock più di una lama.

Erano la rabbia e il dolore presenti nella voce del bambino a fargli male.

Non lo guardava più in quel modo speciale.

Anche lui lo considerava un mostro.

Neal afferrò John per le spalle, lo fece girare verso di sé e lo strinse forte, accarezzandogli la testa e sussurrandogli parole dolci e tranquillizzanti.

Finalmente John stava piangendo per la morte dei suoi genitori.

Da quando si era svegliato, dopo l’incidente, non lo aveva ancora fatto.

Era una cosa che aveva preoccupato Neal, ma ora sapeva che le cose sarebbero andate bene.

Sapeva che John avrebbe potuto superare la perdita dei genitori.

Neal guardò per un attimo l’uomo misterioso negli occhi e capì quanto fosse ferito.

In quel momento, però, non aveva tempo per spiegargli cosa stesse accadendo.

Doveva prendersi cura di John, poi avrebbe spiegato a quell’uomo che il bambino non aveva mai elaborato la morte dei genitori e che quell’attacco all’uomo che lo aveva salvato, era solo un modo per sfogare l’immenso dolore che provava e che, finalmente, aveva trovato una via per dilagare dal luogo in cui il piccolo lo aveva rinchiuso.

Sherlock osservò l’uomo che consolava John.

Seppe con sicurezza che il ragazzino era in ottime mani e se ne andò, silenziosamente, come era venuto.

 

 

John pianse a lungo.

Pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva, sfogando la rabbia e la disperazione che aveva celato fino a quel giorno.

Il peso che gli opprimeva il cuore sembrò diventare appena un po’ più leggero.

John si addormentò fra le braccia di Neal.

L’auto nera che attendeva Sherlock fuori dalla casa aveva i vetri oscurati.

“Hai avuto le risposte che cercavi?” gli chiese Irene, curiosa.

Sherlock non rispose.

“Sono pronto a partire.” Mormorò.

E non disse altro.

 

 

La mattina dopo John si alzò e corse in cucina da Neal e Harry.

“Il signore dagli occhi chiari! – chiese in tono ansioso – Sai come trovarlo? Io … io … gli devo parlare … gli devo spiegare! Gli devo dire che lo so che non è cattivo. Lo so che lui ci ha salvati e protetti. Non so perché io gli abbia detto quelle brutte cose, ieri sera. Lui deve sapere che è mio amico ed il mio eroe.”

Neal si avvicinò a John:

“Non so chi fosse quell’uomo. – gli confessò – Non ho idea di come fare per rintracciarlo. Però sono convinto che sappia che tu gli vuoi bene. Vedrai che un giorno tornerà.”

“E se non lo sapesse? – domandò John, sempre più disperato – Se non mi perdonasse per avergli detto che era cattivo? Lui è mio amico! Dobbiamo trovarlo, Neal. Deve esserci un modo per scoprire chi fosse! Ti prego. Devo dirgli che gli voglio bene.”

“Mi dispiace, John. – Neal scosse la testa – Non so come trovarlo.”

John sospirò, deluso.

Sperò tanto che il signore gentile dagli occhi chiari tornasse.

Gli avrebbe chiesto scusa.

Forse, lo avrebbe perdonato e considerato ancora un amico.

John, improvvisamente, sorrise.

Non sapeva perché, ma era sicuro che avrebbe rivisto l’uomo dagli occhi chiari.

In attesa di quel giorno, anche lui avrebbe aiutato gli altri, così l’uomo gentile lo avrebbe certamente accettato come amico.

Se quell’umo misterioso avesse saputo che anche John si comportava come lui, che si prendeva cura delle persone, allora sarebbe tornato da lui molto più in fretta.

Fu in quel momento che John decise che sarebbe diventato un medico, per aiutare chi avesse avuto bisogno, fino al giorno in cui il suo eroe sarebbe finalmente tornato da lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La prima parte di “Red” è arrivata alla fine.  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuto il nuovo primo incontro tra Sherlock e John che ho pensato.  
> Si dovesse essere così, vi aspetto per la seconda parte, che vedrà un John decisamente più adulto.
> 
> Chi voglia lasciare un commento, è sempre benvenuto.
> 
> A giovedì! 
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
